Little Silver Box
by Hinata-Crack
Summary: “What do I face if I refuse to join?” “Death.” “Oh…” ON HIATUS HidaHina CRACK.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"You are not worthy of being the heir of this prestigious clan. You have improved over the years, but not enough. Hanabi will be the heir."

"Yes f-father. I-I understand."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Hinata turned and walked out of the office with a silent "arigato" on her lips. She was thrilled. She felt like a huge weight had been taken off of her shoulders. But even so, she felt a little sad. She hadn't been strong enough to fulfill her duties. Small pangs of pain stabbed at her steady beating heart. She entered her room and quietly closed the door behind her and with a small click, the door was locked. She strode over to her vanity and in the cabinet there sat a small silver jewelry box. She pulled the shiny box out of the vanity and sat silently on her bed. From out of the small box, a small sharp blade shined in her hand.

She began a prayer as she did most nights. During said prayer she began to slice deep wounds into her arm and abdomen. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the blood drip down her body. She continued until she felt weak and lightheaded. Out of the box she took a small jar of healing salve and slathered some onto her wounds which closed almost immediately only leaving small pink lines which slowly faded. She replaced the blade and the salve into the box and put it back in the vanity for the next night's prayer. She stumbled over to her bed and pulled the covers over her body and before whispering "Arigato Jashin Sama…"

I know it is VERY short but the next chapter shall make up for it I swear. It's so short it almost hurts to post. I'm sorryy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

--

"You have been informed of your mission and you will leave immediately. I want her alive and in one piece so do not damage her. Dismissed!"

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds rushed towards a village. One had a large scythe and silver hair. The other has piercing green pupils over black sclera's, The rest covered in a hood and mask of sorts. Though they were quick, they were hardly silent.

"Will you just shut the fuck up already? We've got to go get the bitch and bring her back in one fucking piece and if you keep pissing me off I might fucking kill her!"

"Shut up Hidan. You are the one being loud."

"Shut the fuck up!"

When they reached the village, they quickly and quietly snuck around to a large complex of buildings. The hooded one silently destroyed the lives of the guards and stood to keep watch for others. The silver haired man silently made his way to a window and peered inside. There lay a young girl who looked to be in her late teens with shiny indigo hair. In her hand sat a small circular pendant with a triangle inside it. This did not go unnoticed.

"So the bitch is a Jashinist. Interesting.." A smirk played It's way across his face as he silently lifted the window sill and slipped inside the room. His shadow loomed over her as he took in her features. He was about to pick her up when he accidentally kicked the leg of her vanity.

"Fuck!" He said as quietly as his body would allow. "That fucking hurt!" Her eyes shot wide open and she looked at him in shock. She couldn't move because she was so surprised. He quickly took notice to this and smirked as he picked her up bridal style. "If you scream or try to fight, I'll fucking kill you." This earned him a small "eep!" from her.

"A-Ano, c-can I just get o-one thing b-b-before you k-kidnap me?" She wanted to be strong, but her fear made her stutter even worse than normal. She didn't fight back because she believed he really would kill her. But she wasn't about to leave without her silver box.

"What the fuck could you possibly want to take with you, bitch?"

"M-my name is Hinata. And I w-want to bring my box with my h-healing s-salve. P-please, I won't run away. It's j-just really important t-t-to me. If I d-die I want to have it w-with me."

"We'll I guess since you're a fellow Jashinist , I'll give you this one. You can bring your precious fucking box. Where the fuck is it?"

"A-ano, It's in m-my vanity."

He stepped to the vanity and she reached her arm out to open the cabinet. She barely had time to wrap her fingers around it before her started walking towards the window. She held it tightly to her chest and silently prayed until she fell back into a deep slumber.

--

KNOCK KNOCK "Hinata Sama! Wake up Hinata Sama!" A maid opened the door to the room to find it empty. She quickly examined the room before she rushed out towards the head of the family's office.

Hiashi Sama! Hinata Sama's room is empty! I can not find her!" As this was said, a boy with long brown hair made his way through the door with his horror written all over his face.

"Hiashi Sama, I found two dead guards at the entrance of the compound."

"WHAT? SEARCH FOR MY DAUGHTER AND IF YOU FIND ANYTHING, REPORT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hai!" They said in unison as the bowed and quickly ran through the door.

"Neji San, shall I search first or inform the others?" the maid asked in a concerned tone. He told her to inform the others AS she searched but don't touch the ex-heir's bedroom. The split apart to do as they were told bringing panic into the compound Everyone was rushing about frantically searching for any clue they could find.

Neji rushed into the Hokage tower to inform her of the disappearance. She sent out two teams of three ANBU units each to search within the village walls and two teams out of the village. She wasn't about to let another valuable ninja leave.

"Shizune!" She yelled so loudly the window rattled.

"Hai Tsunade Sama! What do you need?" Shizune rushed in front of the desk.

"Do everything in your power to make sure Naruto doesn't find out anything about this. I have a feeling about who is behind this and If I'm right, Naruto could be in danger. Do anything in your power to make sure he doesn't find out! Even if it means informing every single ninja except him! Dismissed!"

"Hai Tsunade Sama!" Shizune quickly removed herself from the building to complete her mission.

--

I know its pretty boring. Bear with me. I'm trying to write two stories at once lol. I swear I'll make up for these first two chapters in the next. Hahahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata awoke to the sound of rain. She sat chained to the wall of an extremely dark cave with a feeling of being utterly…alone. She didn't mind it much. She was usually alone and no one really paid any attention to her anyways. She actually found comfort in being alone in this cave with the sound of rain drumming down. She attempted to activate her byakugan only to find that it caused her a great deal of pain. She whimpered as her eyes felt as if someone was ripping them out. She tried to wiggle a little to find a better position and in doing so she bumped into her silver box. She was relieved it was with her and that the man that had taken her hadn't lost it. She began to think about that man. She didn't even notice when the cave was filled with a dim light.

"Great, you're finally fucking awake" a voice shook her thoughts. She heard the sound of footsteps and looked towards the source. She saw the man. He didn't have his cloak on. He lacked any sort of shirt for that matter. This caused her to blush terribly. "Aww great are you fucking sick? If I get in trouble I'm going to fucking kill you."

"A-ano, y-you don't h-have a s-s-shirt on. I-I'm not s-sick." She closed her eyes tightly like he was naked earning her a chuckle from the silver haired man. He stepped closer and sat beside her. He picked up her box and examined it closely.

"What's the deal with this fucking thing? Kakuzu tried to pawn it off but no one would fucking take it." She wasn't surprised. She knew exactly why no one would take it. But she wasn't about to tell him. She noticed he didn't make any efforts to cover himself. She found herself looking at his upper half. He had very pretty magenta looking eyes. She gazed lower to see he was well built. Not too muscular and not to scrawny. She looked lower only to look away quickly and blush more than ever.

"Heh yeah you're not so bad yourself for being a little bitch." Hidan knew she was checking him out. He decided he love to play with her mind. And though he wouldn't admit it, he thought her blush was, dare he say… cute. Hinata wanted nothing more than to pass out. She couldn't believe she was checking him out. He kidnapped her. She should be trying to escape.

"Hey bitch you're a Jashinist?"

"H-Hai.." She cringed at his choice of words.

"Call me Hidan. And for Jashin's sake stop fucking stuttering."

"S-sorry Hidan S-san." She concentrated on looking at the floor. She decided it would be impossible to speak to him while looking in his eyes.

"Ughh whatever.. So what do you sacrifice? Surely it's not legal to sacrifice in that damn village." He set her box down and Stared at the ceiling of the cave. He had a bored expression on his face. But he was strangely interested in what her response would be.

"I-I-I sacrifice m-myself H-Hidan San. I-I know it's not g-good enough b-but it's all I-I have."

"Are you immortal?" He looked at her with wide eyes. Could she be immortal like him? This was getting more and more interesting by the second.

"N-no. N-not that I know of." She couldn't seem to stare at the floor anymore. His eyes were alluring almost like they were pulling her towards them.

"Well how the fuck do you sacrifice yourself then?"

"A-ano, I-I make h-healing s-salve that heals me v-very quickly." She wanted to smile. She knew her salve was pretty much a god send. She felt proud that she could make something so useful with her own hands.

"Oh really? So that's why you wanted to bring this fucking box."

"W-would you like t-to try some H-Hidan San?"

"Ha I doubt that shit would work on a real self sacrifice." He looked away again with a look of disbelief smear across his features. He didn't expect her to say anything after that. Most people would be appalled after he said one sentence.

"Y-you can try.." Her voice was quiet but proud. She wanted to see him sacrifice himself. One reason why she was so anti-social with people is because she found self sacrificing to be beautiful and she knew other people would find her sick. But this man.. He felt so familiar. She felt as if she had known him forever. She didn't exactly like what he chose to call her but she couldn't help but find him… Intriguing.

"Alright bitch. Only because I think you need to know what really sacrificing yourself to Jashin Sama is. And because Kakuzu is being a greedy bastard and taking fucking forever to turn in some guys head to the bounty bastards." He stood and readied himself for the ritual.

He spilled some of his own blood and drew a familiar symbol on the floor. He began chanting a prayer that Hinata knew all too well. Slicing various wounds across his pale body, he lowered himself to the ground. As he lay sprawled out in the symbol he finished his prayer, and with a steady hand he plunged the stake into his own heart. As he lay on the floor impaled by the stake he smiled.

The prayer had taken half an hour. To Hinata, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She didn't cringe when he forced the stake through his heart. It made her heard beat loudly. Her breathing became heavy. She wanted to join in. His movements captivated her. It was like a dance. When his blood splattered and painted the walls and the floor, her blood was rushing. She didn't know what had gotten into her. As soon as she saw his blood, she wanted to taste it… To taste him. She couldn't think straight. It replayed in her mind over and over and she was speechless. She didn't even notice him standing with a smirk on his face. She didn't even notice him walking to her. She didn't even notice him crouch down until they were face to face. Her eyes were wide but she was too busy replaying his actions to see his hand come close to her cheek. But when he touched her, she was brought back to reality.

"You got some on your face." He said as he smeared some of his blood off her blushed stained face.

Her eyes were wide. She wanted him to sacrifice her. She thought it would be a beautiful way to die. She didn't really have anything left to live for. She had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. There was an almost one hundred percent chance she wouldn't live anyways.

"H-Hidan Sama That was b-beautiful." He was shocked. That was a first. He was amused by the honorific but shocked at the fact that this girl thought that such a ritual was beautiful. He decided this girl was different from the others. He definitely liked getting respect as well.

"I'm glad you think so. It was pretty fucking awesome I must say. But you really need to stop stuttering."

"Gomen nasai Hidan Sama."

"That's better." He once again sat beside and removed the stake from his body. Then he pulled a set of keys from the pocket of his pants. He looked to her as if to say you-better-not-run-away. She only nodded and whispered something along the lines of "don't worry I wouldn't dare try." He unchained her bruised wrists and watched them fall almost lifeless. She was numb. You would be too if your wrists were chained to the wall above your head.

"Alright now to see if that shit works." He stated as he handed her the box as she regained use of her hands. After a few moments of stretching and wiggling, she opened the box and grasped the jar. She twisted off the lid and took a generous amount onto her fingers. She looked up to him for a "go ahead" which she received in the form of a small nod. She gently applied the salve to the large wound over his heart. She also applied small amounts to the other smaller cuts and scrapes.

"Do you really think that shit will work?"

"Hai Hidan Sama. I think it will."

"How quickly does it work?"

"In a few minutes, your injuries will be healed almost completely."

"Pfft! Fat fucking chance." He chuckled. But much to his surprised, His cuts started tingling. It almost felt like a tickle. He looked down and saw his flesh pull itself together. It smoothed over leaving nothing but small pink scars on the small cuts and a small scab over the spot where the huge gaping hole was a few minutes ago.

"Well I'll be damned. It fucking worked." He smiled as he looked at his chest. He was happy that he didn't have to wait hours for the hole to close up like he normally did. This girl was definitely special.

Hinata couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She loved making salves and antidotes as her mother had. This was a special salve that she created with the help of her late mother. Her mother was a medic nin and specialized in healing salves. Hinata took one of her mother's recipes and built upon it to create something the shinobi world never thought possible. This was still so, as now Hidan was the only one beside herself that knew of her salve. She would like to keep it that way for now.

"Ano, Hidan Sama.. Why can't I activate my byakugan?"

"Because Leader-Baka says we can't take any chances until you're trusted. Kakuzu put a seal on you that will not allow you to use it. It's all fucking necessary I guess."

"Why am I wanted by the Akatsuki? Are you going to kill me? Who is Kakuzu?" The questions were flying out at high rates of speed.

"Enough with the fucking questions already. I can't tell you much yet until you're trusted. All I can say is, you are wanted because of your byakugan and lack of a cursed seal. Leader wants to make you a fucking member."

"But why? I am not strong. Hanabi Chan is stronger than me."

"But you are the fucking Heiress and I guess that makes a difference."

"But I'm not the heiress anymore. Hanabi Chan is. My father does not care about me."

"Leader wanted you for a lot of fucking reasons. You need to get some fucking self confidence, seriously."

"Gomen nasai Hidan Sama"

"Stop fucking apologizing! I'm not gonna fucking kill you cause' you say something."

"…Sumimasen.."

"Oh Jashin Sama give me strength." Hidan was amused at how hopeless she was. But it bothered him that she didn't have any confidence. It's not like she was ugly or stupid. She made some pretty kick ass healing shit. Why does she have to act so fucking pathetic? Hidan decided he needed to help her. He didn't know why. It confused him why he cared. It also irritated him. He decided it was because he was tired of having someone act so pathetic around him. He smirked at the plan that he was boiling up in his head. Hopefully Leader-Baka wouldn't get in the way. This just keeps getting more and more interesting…

--

Japanese words:

Ano means "umm"

Hai means "yes"

Gomen nasai means "I am sorry"

Sumimasen means "please excuse me"

San is an honorific meaning "mr." or "mrs."

Sama is an honorific used to strongly respect. Like "Lord"

Chan is a friendly honorific meaning that the person is cute or childlike. People use it when they are close with the other person they are speaking to/of as well.

Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm so lazy haha. Hopefully you like this. Thank you for reading it! The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. The person that does, happens to be the super amazing and epic-ly terrific Masashi Kishimoto.

--

The village was quiet. Too quiet. And a certain blond shinobi that was lying atop the hokage tower took notice of this rather quickly. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him. They would end their conversations as soon as he approached. He was frustrated to say the least.

"ahh baachan needs to give me a mission." He sat up to look at the village. He noticed a blob of pink down below and quickly jumped down to converse with said pink blob. "Ohayoo Sakura Chan! Do you want to go get some ramen with me?"

"Ehh Naruto, I can't. I uhh have to go to the uhh hospital! Yeah bye!" Sakura quickly disappeared from Naruto's sight leaving him in utter confusion and annoyance. "That was close. I better go get the others quick before he catches on."

--

Hinata was confused. Shouldn't she be trying to escape? Why was her captor so….beautiful? She didn't understand. She didn't want to be anywhere near any S-classed criminal organization, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to think up a good escape plan. She was too distracted by the silver haired Akatsuki. She wanted to learn from him. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to be like him. And she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. So she went to sleep.

Hidan was confused. Shouldn't the girl be trying to escape? Why was his captive so….alluring? He didn't understand. He didn't want to have anything to do with the little bitch, but he couldn't pull himself away with her without feeling worried that Kakuzu would go near her. He was too distracted by the indigo haired Konoha nin. He wanted to teach her of Jashin. He wanted her to be close to him. He wanted her to be Immortal so she would never go away. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. So he went to check on Hinata.

Kakuzu was bored. Shouldn't he have his money by now? Why was the bastard taking so long to give him his bounty? He didn't understand. He didn't want to be anywhere near this stupid building any longer, but the guy was taking forever behind that blasted door. He was probably distracted by the decapitated head Kakuzu had given him. He wanted to teach that guy a lesson for taking too long. He wanted that bastard to give him his hard earned cash. He was contemplating what could possibly take that guy so long. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. So he killed the nearest living thing.

Hidan stepped quietly into the light of the fire. He saw Hinata sleeping against the wall. He was about to leave when he heard Hinata say something.

"Hidan Sama…Please don't leave.. I'm so cold…." Hidan looked to her to find that surprisingly, she was still asleep. This made him smile a bit.

"_So she doesn't hate me_." Hidan thought. "_That's good. My plan wouldn't work if she fucking hated me._" Hidan silently steeped closer to her and sat beside her. He saw that she still slept. "_pfft! Some ninja skills_."

"Hidan Sama… Youre so warm.. Your blood is so warm…" Hinata wiggled closer to Hidan, sensing his warmth. Hidan didn't protest but he did have a confused look on his face. He subconsciously slipped his fingers through her hair. He felt almost relaxed. He didn't notice when Hinata woke. But that is understandable because its not like she had much chakra so It couldn't spike much and she didn't stir once she realized there was a warm hand gently fondling her hair.

"_Hidan Sama is so close_." Hinata thought. She couldn't suppress the deep blush that spread across her face. She couldn't suppress the grin either. She snuggled against his leg and pretended to be sleeping. Hidan's eyes shot open and he looked down at the "sleeping" girl. He smirked as he realized she wasn't really sleeping. How could he have not noticed before? He mentally punished himself but planned to take advantage of the situation.

"Hinata Chan, I know you're awake. Sit up for me." He grinned at the way the girl froze.

"Ahh gomen nasai Hidan Sama!" She shot up and blushed as red as a cherry. She couldn't look at him. She thought she was being sneaky.

"Hinata Chan, I know you're cold. Jashin Sama wouldn't want you to die. Why don't you come here?"

"A-A-Ano H-Hidan S-Sa-" She couldn't finish because Hidan pulled her to him. She sat between his legs with her back against his chest. He pulled his cloak around her and chuckled as he noticed she stopped breathing.

"Relax Hinata Chan. And what did I tell you about stuttering and apologizing?"

"I'll t-try not t-to."

"You need more confidence Hinata Chan. Which is why I'm going to train you."

"T-Train me?"

"sigh, Yes. You need to stop stuttering and be more bold and aggressive."

"How will I do that Hidan Sama?" She was trying her very hardest not to stutter.

"well for starters, this" Hidan placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her face forward. He softly brushed his lips over hers before claiming her in a hard kiss. He opened one eye to see hers wide staring back at him. He smiled into the kiss before breaking it to allow her to breath.

"Hidan Sama…" She couldn't believe it. It felt like her heart stopped. The last thing she saw was his wide grin before her world went black and she fainted.

"Heh, we'll obviously have to work on that."

"You didn't kill her did you?" A tall man walked into the cave.

"Shut up Kakuzu. I didn't fucking kill her." Hidan gently placed her back down on the ground, covering her with his cloak and he sat closer to the fire so he wouldnt freeze himself.

"What did you do to her then?"

"I didn't fucking do anything! She just fainted."

"It sure didn't look like you did nothing. It looked like you were trying to sacrifice her face."

"Shut up Kakuzu. She liked it." Hidan smirked when he recalled her talking about him in her sleep. He wouldn't tell Kakuzu about it yet. It could ruin the small amount of progress he has made with her if a third party attempted to embarrass her.

"Alright whatever just pick her up. Were leaving now." Kakuzu paced away out of the light of the fire. Hidan picked Hinata up bridal style and followed, savoring the heat of the fire as he left it.

--

"Alright! As you know, Hyuuga Hinata has been taken by Akatsuki. We have not identified which of them has taken her but it doesn't look like she fought back. Do any of you ever recall her talking about leaving the village?"

"Are you suggesting that Hinata Sama has left willingly? This is highly improbable. Hinata Sama probably refrained from fighting back because of a threat to her life bestowed upon her by her captor." Neji said slighty irritated with the Hokage.

"It is a possibility." A lazy jounin added.

"Hn" was Neji's only retort.

"I take it that none of you have heard anything. Well then, some of my sources have tracked some Akatsuki to a base just outside the borders of Iwagakure. You will travel there and attempt to find Hinata. If luck is on your side and there is an opening then take her, If not then report back here immediately. I will send ANBU to rescue her if it is necessary. Do not initiate battle unless it is absolutely necessary, Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

"Good. Now you will be in teams. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Neji Hyuuga will be team one. Neji, you are team captain."

"Hai" Neji acknowledged.

"Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruno Sakura make team two. Lee, you are Captain."

"Hai Hokage Sama!" Lee said cheerfully.

"Ten Ten, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino will make team three. Shikamaru will be captain. You will all keep in contact with each other through headsets. You will all work as one team even though you are to separate. Feel free to switch around your teams if there is a need. Now go get packed and get out of here!"

"Hai" they all said and disappeared.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screams. She needs some sake.

--

another short chapter. dodges flaming arrows IM SORRYYYY! I wasnt going to put it up at all yet but I decided to anyways. I didnt have much time to write. **But Ive decided I'm not going to put any more chapters up at all until i get up to 15 reviews.**

Thats right people. I get tons of people reading it but no reviews. It makes me sad. And it certainly doesn't make me want to write more. So please review and I will love you forever and update more often.

:)

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto is god.

--

A harsh wind rushed through Hinata's hair as she came to. She was in Hidan's arms again which caused her to blush. She wondered how long it would take to get to their destination, and also if anyone would be trying to rescue her. Another question in her mind was 'do I want to go back?'. She knew she would probably never fit in back in Konoha. She would never be normal enough for everyone. She would always be the weird shy weak girl that everyone knew her as.

"It's nice to see your awake, Hime. Although I don't know how you can sleep with Kakuzu being such a fucking bastard, seriously." Hinata blushed. Did he just call her 'Hime'?

"A-ano, Hidan Sama, how long will it take us to get to wherever we're going?"

"Ehh it takes fucking forever, I know. We should be there in about four hours. We've been running for about 8 hour's non-fucking-stop. We'll take a break in about an hour whether Kakuzu likes it or fucking not." Hidan said that last part a little loud causing Kakuzu to smirk.

"Okay… Ano.. Hidan Sama… Earlier in the cave, why did you-"

"I kissed you because you've never kissed anyone before. You need to learn to be confident, seriously. That was step one in your training."

"A-ano I don't think It worked.. I don't feel any more confident… Just lucky…" She whispered the last two words thinking that he wouldn't hear but she wasn't quiet enough. Hidan's smirk was growing permanent.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess we'll have to continue our training when we take a break." He said as he looked forward pretending not to notice her face turning bright red. Not another word was said between the two for a while. Hinata couldn't help but hope the break would come sooner than later. She hoped this 'training' would be beneficial for her so she could show everyone how strong and confident she could be. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

--

"Alright guys we should take off before you know who catches wind-"

"HEY WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU GOING?" everyone at the gates turned to see an orange blur hightailing its way towards them.

"Troublesome."

"Naruto, we have been assigned a mission. It is confidential, as are all missions. Do not try to stall us, we have no time to speak."

"Yeah Naruto, Hinata is in danger and if we don-" Everyone with the exception of Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru, tackled Kiba in an effort to SHUT HIM UP.

"Hinata is in danger? Why didn't anyone tell me? We have to help her!"

"What do you think we are doing? This is a troublesome mission already, don't make it worse."

"What do you mean make it worse? It's not like she is with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki right?" Everyone stayed silent. No one wanted to spill the beans because they knew Tsunade would pummel them into next year."Why is everyone all quiet? Is she with Orochimaru? Damn that snake bastard I'll kill him and get Sasuke AND Hina-"

"She isn't with Orochimaru." Neji said.

"Well then is she with Akatsuki?"

"Look, Naruto we'll tell you if you swear on your soul to not tell Hokage Sama that we told you."

"Alright alright! Where is she?"

"She is with The Akatsuki. They took her some time last night."

"WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm going to go beg Baachan to let me go. I have to save Hinata!" Before they could protest or issue their warnings, he was off towards the Hokage tower.

"Idiot." Shikamaru said, only to have all other head nod in agreement.

--

Their pace slowed as they neared a small river. Kakuzu went off to get rid of any possible ninja or bounty near by. Hidan set Hinata down and went to the water to wash up a bit. Hinata could hardly stand due to lack of recent physical movement. She was glad there was a tree in arms reach or she would have fallen flat on her face. She sat and stretched her muscles so she wouldn't be so wobbly. She stood again and looked for the sun so she could tell the time. Before she had time to figure anything out she felt wind rush past her back followed by warm arms encircling her waist. She could feel his breath at her ear tickling her senses and driving her body to the edge of insanity.

"Are you ready to continue your training?"

"A-aah-!" She couldn't speak. What was he doing to her?

"I'll take that as a yes, Hime." He whispered before he placed small kisses along her jaw and down her neck. It made her shiver. Goosebumps rose all over her only to be kissed by Hidan's lips. Hinata tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. The only sounds to be heard were Hinata's near silent moans and Hidan's grunts and growls. Hinata didn't know it yet but Hidan was having trouble not just ripping all her clothes off and taking her right then and there. This territory was foreign to her and she didn't know how she was supposed to act or what Hidan's actions meant. But she wasn't confused because there wasn't a logical though running through her head other than she wanted more. She pulled away so she could turn around to see Hidan's permanent smirk. She didn't know why but she liked his smirk. What was that word they called it? Sexy? Yes, it was most definitely sexy. In fact, she found it so sexy, that she actually leaned in and kissed it. Hidan's eyes grew wide for a moment at her newfound boldness before he shut them and forced her to kiss harder. He wondered just how far she would take it. This training really was effective.

"Hime, this training is helping you a lot."Hidan said almost breathlessly. Then Hinata realized what she did and her face grew terribly rosy. She opened her eyes to see what the situation was and she found herself under him with his legs between hers and her lips swollen from kissing. She felt really warm in-between her legs. She couldn't believe it. Was this what she heard about from those gossiping maids? Was she …aroused? As far as she could tell the only other time she had felt this was when Hidan was sacrificing himself to Jashin Sama. And even then, it wasn't as strong as it was now. She felt nervous but desperate. Her body told her to keep going but her mind told her to stop immediately.

"Kakuzu will be back soon so we should stop for now." Hidan hated Kakuzu more and more by the second. "We will continue this training more often now that we know its working"

"O-Okay Hidan Sama" She couldn't look at him no matter how hard she tried.

"Okay Hime." He said as he climbed off of her. She was awfully cute when she blushed. Hidan couldn't believe the word cute was even in his vocabulary. Damn he was good at controlling himself in front of her. He mentally patted his own back.

Kakuzu walked forward from some tree's and looked to Hidan then to Hinata. Hidan got the picture and wordlessly picked Hinata up and they continued traveling.

--

"Naruto, you have to understand why you can't go." Shizune was trying her hardest to explain to him that it just wasn't safe. The boy didn't seem to understand how much danger he would be in if he walked right up to the Akatsuki doorstep. Tsunade was busy having an aneurism and plotting the deaths of nine young shinobi.

"They won't get me! Please? I have to save Hinata! I won't let Akatsuki have her. Baachan, please?!"

"No Naruto! Tsunade Sama has enough to worry about right now so please just let the shinobi already assigned complete it."

"Shizune, its fine. Don't you see? Even if I say no he'll never shut up. And He'll leave anyway. Naruto," Tsunade faced him with a defeated look on her face."If I let you go, what do I get?"

"I won't bug you for missions having to do with Sasuke for a week when I return"

"DONE!" She said a little too quickly, causing Naruto to grin from ear to ear.

"Tsunade Sama!?" Shizune was horrified that it could be that easy.

"Enough Shizune. I would rather have him go as a leaf shinobi than a missing nin. Naruto, I want you back WITH the rest of the team. No earlier and no later unless I send ANBU for you. You are to be part of Neji's team. Now get out of my office!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He left and rushed after the team as fast as his body would go. He didn't even take time to look back.

--

Sorry it took so long after I got up to 15 reviews. School just started. Senior year isn't exactly a walk in the park. Also, sorry for the short chapter again. I was painting for school and writing at the same time so I had a little difficulty. I wont update again until 25 reviews unless I add more to this chapter or fix spelling errors.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. Senior year is taking its toll on my computer time. Once again, I dont own the characters. The belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Neji sensed a chakra coming at his team at a high rate of speed. Shino recognized it immediately but neither slowed down nor sped up. Kiba only looked to Akamaru for a moment and then faced forward and continued to run through the trees. They were soon met by a flying orange blob with a very determined look on his face. No words were spared. There was no time for questions. They had a mission to complete and It was more personal than business for all three.

Shikamaru had a feeling that Tsunade would be too lazy to deal with Naruto. He didn't blame her. That boy was quite bothersome when his mind was set. Ino was actually hoping that Naruto would be able to come. Although she didn't know Hinata well, she thought she was adorable. Both her and Sakura had wanted to give her a make-over, of sorts but never tried because they didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Ino wanted to see Hinata with a smile on her face instead of those sad and lonely eyes that bore into your soul even if she wasn't looking at you. Ten Ten didn't know Hinata well at all but she sure hoped that they could save her. She had a soft spot for Neji and she hated seeing him so upset, so this mission was very important to her in the most indirect way.

Lee did not want to see another youthful shinobi lost to the Akatsuki. He would do anything in his power to save Hinata. Out of all the kuniochi(besides Sakura), Lee thought Hinata was the most youthful. So youthful that she still had a child-like face. Lee felt a kind of a connection with Hinata because people put her down just like they had with him. He wanted to help her become strong and confident but she was always too shy.

Chouji wanted Hinata to be happy. She always looked so sad and defeated. He brought an extra bag of barbeque chips just for her so she could be happy when they got her back.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt in her heart for not paying more attention to Hinata. She felt it was the least she could do to try her hardest to get her back safely. Then maybe Hinata, Ino, and herself could go do something fun. Only if Hinata felt comfortable doing so, though. Sakura didn't want Hinata to be upset if they were to hang out.

The Teams leapt through the trees at high rates of speed. They new they probably only had a small amount of time left. This is the Akatsuki they're talking about. This was no joke. They needed to get her out of there fast before they do something gruesome to Her.

--

Hinata woke in a small room alone. This wasn't her room. Where was she? Oh, yes. She had been taken by the Akatsuki. Her memories came back to her as she rose from her silent slumber. She had neither shackles nor guards near her at all. She sat up on something that looked like it was supposed to be a bed. Not a sound could be heard. There was neither lantern nor candle in sight. Just a dark barren room. There was no door, no window, no anything. Just the darkness that crept its way across her body as she sat waiting for something, anything to happen. After a few moments of silently suffering in this dull cell, a sound rang its way into her ears. The wall directly across from her started to dissipate and there stood a man she had never seen before. He had long blonde hair that was tied up in the back with a large chunk covering one eye. He had a tray in his hand that had what looked like a tea set upon it. It smelled delicious, but that's probably only because she hadn't consumed any sort of nourishment in a while.

"Hello there, un. I brought you some tea." He walked closer and sat beside her on the 'bed' and poured her some. "It's not poisonous, un. See look-" He sipped some tea and handed her some.

"A-ano, who a-are you?"

"You can call me Diedara, un. I'm an artist!" He flashed her a big grin.

"R-really? What k-kind of art d-do you m-make?"

"Do you really wanna see, un?"

"H-hai, Deidara San, I would." Hinata liked this man. He seemed nice and he reminded her of Naruto. He looked very happy with himself and it was adorable.

"Alright, un!" Deidara put his hand in a pouch and then when he pulled it out and opened his hand, a small bird sat upon his palm. It took flight and when it flew a few feet away, Deidara called out an excited "Katsu!" and the bird exploded into a beautiful orange and red puff.

"Wow," was all Hinata could muster. Now, that was cool.

"Yeah, WOW, un. FINALLY someone who appreciates art, un." Deidara smiled. He looked like a child who had just got their first bike for Christmas. "Now, on to what I really came here for. Leader Sama says that I need to help you get situated into your 'Akatsuki life', un. I have to help train you like a tutor but Sasori Danna will be your main teacher, but it guess it won't be that bad since you recognize what real art is. Once you finish your tea, We have to go get you some new clothes and then go see Leader Sama."

"H-hai Deidara Senpai. W-who its Sasori Danna?"

"I am Sasori." A man with bright red hair walked through the still dissipated wall. "You will come to the training grounds every morning at 5:00 am. Do not keep me waiting." He walked out again leaving Hinata with an unsatisfied look on her face, and Deidara with an annoyed looked on his.

"Sasori Danna thinks he is so cool. He doesn't know what real art is. He is a good partner though. He just needs to lighten up." Deidara picked the various tea set pieces up and set them on the tray. He stood and held a hand out to Hinata. She took it and stood up as well but when she was standing she felt something wet move across her hand

"Ahh W-what was that?"

"Oops, ha ha sorry, un. I have mouths on my hands. See?" He held up his hand and Hinata saw that what he said was true. "They help with my techniques. Don't worry, everyone thinks they are gross. Its okay, un."

"They a-aren't 'gross' J-just, unexpected. They are k-kind of c-cool." She said. She was telling the truth. They are kind of cool. I mean, besides Him, who could say 'Hey, I've got mouths on my hands!' NO ONE. That is cool.

"Well, that's a first, un." He liked this girl more and more every second. Maybe she could make fun of Sasori Danna with him during training. He snickered at the very thought.

As they walked out of the room, the wall solidified behind them. They ambled down hallway after hallway passing room after room. After some time, they stepped into a room that looked like a kitchen. At the table sat the man that made her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings. He looked up at her and smirked, and then he looked to Diedara who was oblivious and grimaced. She continued walking past but just so, she felt him bump his hand on hers and she felt his fingers weave through hers. She turned her head to look at him but he was gone.

"Hey come on, whats taking ya, un?" Deidara grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her to the sink. He set the tea set carefully on the counter and began washing them. Hinata decided to help because it was kind of him to bring her tea in the first place. When they were done, they went to a new room. It had a couch, a few small tables, and a ton of weaponry.

There was a large blue man with a weapon that Hinata hoped she would never have to experience fighting against. He turned to look at them and smirked at Hinata. He looked scary.

"Hello, little girl. Welcome to Akatsuki. I' am Kisame and this is my Samehada." He held up his sword. Hinata fully expected him to swing it at her and she would surely die. But, he did not. "Tell me, can you cook?"

"H-Hai, Kisame San."

"Well thank god. Tobi is burning the food like nobodies business!" He looked so happy. That was a sad thought. This Tobi fellow he keeps talking about must be a terrible cook.

Hinata and Deidara walked to a large chest. He opened it and inside was a bunch of clothes that Hinata didn't look too pleased about. Deidara pulled out a few things and handed them to Hinata.

"Ano, I-I can't wear this."

"Why, un?"

"B-because its too small! Cant I-I just wear this?" She pointed to her own clothes.

"The clothes you're wearing now are too big, un! They will get in the way during battle."

"Well I-I can sew. Can I-I just m-make them a little bit s-smaller instead of getting new c-clothes?"

"I'll ask Leader Sama, but for now, you have to wear this, un." He pointed her to a door which she assumed was a dressing room of some sort or a bathroom.

Hinata walked to the door and went inside. She closed it behind her and she saw that it was indeed a dressing room. She sighed and began taking off her clothes and putting the new ones on. She felt a wind brush past her and some familiar hands around her waist. She 'eeped' and frantically tried to zip up the zipper of her new shirt. But to no avail, as Hidan swiftly grabbed her wrists and restrained them with his hands as his breath sent shivers down her spine. His mouth was at her ear as he whispered "Hello Hime," before he nibbled at her ear lobe. Her breathing became labored and small moans passed her lips as he continued his sinful deeds upon her helpless body. "Why do you cover yourself with those baggy clothes? You have a great body, why do you hide it from me?"

"H-Hidan Sama! How m-much d-did you s-see?" She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"I saw enough to make me want to see more." He said as his hands roamed her body on the outside of her clothes. "Do not cover yourself up in front of me anymore, Hime. I want to see all of you. This will help your training. If you dress confidently, you will become more confident." He began zipping up the rest of her shirt before he allowed her to be free of his grasp. He looked her up and down before he spoke again. "You look much better in these. We will continue our training later." And without another word, he was gone.

"H-hidan Sama…" She whispered. Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Hey! Are you done yet, un?"

"H-Hai, Deidara Senpai" Hinata picked her clothes off the floor and opened the door. She walked out and noticed that Deidara and Kisame were staring at her. "Ano, what a-are you s-staring at?"

"Nothing!" they said in unison. The both quickly looked away and wiped some blood from their noses.

Hinata donned a pair of black shorts that had shuriken and kunai holsters as well as a scroll case along her belt line. She wore a fitted (a little TOO fitted in her opinion) black shirt over a fishnet tank top. On her feet was a pair of plain black sandals. It wasn't too fancy but it was a big difference than her old purple sweater. She felt naked to say the least.

"Can I-I at least have a jacket? I'm c-cold."

"Yes, un!" Deidara needed a remedy to the cleavage allergy that was currently causing his nose to flood with blood. He handed her a black sweater that was basically the same design as her old sweater except for that it was black and it was a little less baggy. But it wasn't skintight and for this, Hinata was very grateful. She pulled it on and zipped it up until it couldn't zip anymore. She felt a little less naked now.

"Are w-we going to see, ano, L-leader Sama now?"

"Yes, un. Lets go." The walked down the halls for what seemed like hours until they were in a room that was completely barren. Deidara performed a few seals and much like what happened in the room she woke up in, the wall dissipated, revealing a woman with blue hair and a man with orange hair sitting and looking over a city which was being heavily rained on.

"Hello, Hyuuga Hinata. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

--

I will update again once I get up to 35 reviews.

I hope you like it so far. Its difficult not to just jump straight into the lemon, ahhaha. I'm trying to make it realistic but as you can see, its not working. HIDAN, STOP BEING A HORNY BASTARD! HINATA, STOP BEING SO CUTE! GAHHHHH!!hahahaha

There will be more characters in the next chapter. And remember (Because tobi will be in the next chapter) I do NOT write Tobi as Madara. I dont care if it doesnt make sense. Tobi will always be an idiot it my stories. MUAHAHHAA because a stupid Tobi is an adorable Tobi. HAPPYTIME.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Hyuuga Hinata. Welcome to the Akatsuki." The man with orange hair stood and beckoned her closer. The woman with blue hair pulled a seat out for Hinata and invited her to take it, which she did. At least if she passed out from anxiety, she wouldn't break anything important if she was already sitting.

"H-hello. Umm, th-thank you."

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. I have chosen you to become a new member of Akatsuki because of your Byakugan. This much, I'm sure is obvious. If you cooperate, then we will have the Sharingan, Rinnengan, and Byakugan in our ranks. This is very important to achieve our goal."

"A-ano, and what is your goal?"

"Our goal is to achieve world peace."

"By what m-means?" She was getting slightly irritated. Just what was this guy thinking?

"In due time, you will know. I'm sure you already know that we must capture all the Jinchurikki to complete the process. I'm sure you can sum it up from there. Regardless, will you cooperate?"

"What do I face if I refuse?"

"Death."

"Oh…"

"I will also destroy the lives of anyone who comes for you. However, If you agree to cooperate I will allow you to tell them that you have cut off ties with them and by doing so, send them safely back to their village. I will even provide an escort." Hinata couldn't argue with that. She wouldn't dare allow him to hurt anyone. She had no choice.

"I accept. I will become Akatsuki." She looked at his face to be confident but her gaze soon fell to the floor, a defeated look invaded her features.

"Good. You should know that if you betray us, you and that village will perish."

"Hai, Leader Sama."

"Good, You are dismissed. Konan, please escort her to the kitchen and inform her of her duties as a beginning member."

" Hai, Pein Sama." The blue hair woman who Hinata assumed was called 'Konan' helped her to the kitchen and told her that she was basically the Akatsuki dog until she could be fully trusted by 'Pein' which she guessed was 'Leader Sama's' real name. Fantastic.

Hinata began to prepare dinner with the meager ingredients she could find in the sad excuse of a kitchen. This was different that the room she and Deidara had washed the tea set. She wondered how many kitchens there were in this place. She was oblivious as an intruder lurked his way into the kitchen and behind her. She froze when she felt hot breath at her ear.

"H-Hidan Sama?"

"What are you making me for dinner Hime?" Hidan smirked as he moved away from her stunned body to stand beside her and see what she had been preparing before he paralyzed her.

"H-Hidan Sama, don't d-do that when I have sharp things in m-my hand." She held up the knife that had been slicing vegetables with.

"And why not? I'm sure your blood tastes delicious."

"H-Hidan S-s-sama.."

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? Has Hidan San got himself a little girlfriend? The new member no less? Interesting.."

"Can it, swirl face. And stop trying to sound smart. I told you earlier that you aren't fooling anyone."

"Ahh sorry Hidan Saaaaaan! I just wanted to try one more time!" Hinata couldnt help but laugh a little. That was so stupid.

"Hello Hinata Channnnnn!! I heard a lot about you from Deidara Senpai! He said that you have a really nice rack. I don't know what that means but it sounds amazing!"

---Somewhere off in a different room---

"For some reason, I feel like beating Tobi half to death right now. I don't really know why, un." Deidara got off the couch and started walking towards the kitchen.

---Back with Hinata---

"Tobi, get the fuck out of here!" Hidan flung various kitchen utensils in Tobi's direction as Tobi desperately tried to scramble his way out the door. To no avail, as a hefty amount of clay spiders found their way onto Tobi's face.

"SENPAIII STOPP ITTTTT!!"

"Deidara, quit trying to kill Tobi. You know what happened last time." Sasori strolled past the blonde sadist and his struggling masked victim into the kitchen. "Whats for dinner?"

"Uhh… v-vegetables and instant ramen is all I could find. Sorry.."

"Well that's a ton better than the burnt stuff that Tobi used to make. I'm not quite sure what it was supposed to be before he started cooking it."

"You s-seem to be more t-talkative tonight Sasori S-sensei.."

"That's because I'm rather excited that I don't have to eat burnt detritus for the first time in months."

"Seriously." Hidan agreed.

"I'm sure it w-wasn't that b-bad." Hinata defended.

"Oh, it was. It hurt just to look at it. "Sasori casually strolled to the nearly empty refrigerator. He opened it and closed it looking severely unsatisfied. "We really need to go shopping. Hidan, tell Kakuzu to give you money for groceries."

"Fuck no, It's your turn! I did it last time. I still haven't finished repairing the demolished wall that I got blamed for."

"Just dodge it this time. You're the only one he can't kill."

"I hate it when you people use that fucking excuse. I'll ask him during dinner."

With that, Sasori smiled a little and filled a glass of water for himself. Hinata put the ramen and vegetables in proper bowls and set the table. The smell of food must have drifted because more and more members were showing up in the kitchen. There was a man that looked like a walking Venus fly trap, and a man that looked a lot like Sasuke. She knew it was his older brother. She wasn't dense.

Everyone took a seat at the large table and silently began eating. Tobi and Deidara sat on either side of her. Hidan sat on the other side of Tobi and Sasori on the other side of Deidara. Pein and Konan sat across from each other at each head of the table. On the other side sat, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu. Hinata was surprised that a group of mass murderers would get together for dinner. Pein must force it or something.

Hinata felt tension but everyone else looked relaxed. She looked to Konan, the only female. She hoped that she could make friends with her. Ha. Make friends with someone in group of mass murderers. But she couldn't complain, after all. She was now a member of this organization. Pretty soon she would be a mass murderer. She looked around to all of the faces she saw. The plant man ate the vegetables but he did not touch his ramen. Sasori ate politely and looked like he enjoyed it quite a bit. Tobi, on the other hand, ate terribly sloppily. He slurped his noodles and made a incredible mess of the surrounding counter space. She noticed she hadn't even touched her food. She nibbled at the vegetables a bit and silently begged for someone to say something.

"Oi, Kakuzu. I need money for food." Hidan said as he looked to Kakuzu in boredom.

"What do you call the stuff that is in front of you?" He replied coolly before taking another bite.

"Well no fucking shit, but this is for tonight. What about tomorrow and the next day?"

"Go get it yourself." He said without looking up.

"Well I would but you always take everyone's money so we can't really do that now can we?"

"Kakuzu San, give him some money for groceries. Hidan, you will learn to hide your things better." Pein said without looking at either of them.

Hinata thought she heard a growl from Kakuzu and took a mental note not to ask him for money. Ever.

"Hinata Channnnn! This food is so tasty! Tobi wants to learn!" Tobi excitedly praised.

"A-Arigato Tobi San."

"Tobi Chan, you should stay away from the kitchen forever." Zetsu's white side said.

"Tobi Baka needs to fall off a cliff." Zetsu's dark side added."

"Zetsu Sannn that was mean! I'm a good cook!" Tobi pouted.

Hinata couldn't suppress the giggle. She instantly regretted her lack of self control as all eyes turned to her.

"G-Gomen!" she said as she blushed ashamed of herself.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"pffffft! Hahahaa!!"

"Hinataaaa Channnn!! You should have seen your faceeee!" Tobi squealed

"Oh god, do you remember Deidara's face at his first dinner? Now THAT was something to laugh about!"

"Sasori Danna!" Deidara choked.

The rest of dinner went by surprisingly smoothly. After they got done picking on Hinata of course. Everyone with the exception of Itachi and Zetsu's black side were talking and asking Hinata questions that weren't too awfully hard to answer. She felt a little more relaxed when people talked.

After dinner she remained in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Even when she finished she stayed because too be honest, she couldn't find her way back to her room even if she tried. And also she feared the punishment that would come if she stumbled into the wrong room. She waited for a while then heard some footsteps coming. But they disappeared. She sat in the floor with her leg to her chest. She waited.

Hinata felt someone carrying her. Had she fallen asleep? She opened her eyes and saw the man. This man, the one she couldn't understand. How could someone possibly be so alluring? Especially when he is so vicious and bloodthirsty? She didn't know.

"Konbanwa Hina Hime. You shouldn't fall asleep on the floor. It is not fitting for a princess."

"H-Hidan Sama.. Gomen.."

"What did I tell you about apologizing?"

"D-demo-"

"No. No buts."

"Hidan Sama, where are we going?"

"To your room."

"Ohh."

"Is there somewhere else you would like to go? Like MY room, for instance?" Hidan said with a smirk.

"N-No! I-I mean, I-I-I c-couldn't!" she blushed.

"And why not? I'm inviting you."

"B-because! I-I. Umm-"

"Oops, too late." Hidan walked into a room that looked almost as barren as her own. She saw a black book on his nightstand that had the Jashin symbol on it and immediately reached out for it. But he got to it first. "Training first. Reading later."

He tackled her onto the bed and crushed his lips upon hers with a fierce hunger that drove her to the edge of insanity. He assaulted her skin with vicious bites and kissed. He drew blood on her neck and licked it with a severe intensity. The more he tasted, the more he wanted. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Even if she begged him to. He needed more. So did she.

She couldn't hide her pleasure. She was in sheer ecstasy with every touch that he bestowed. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. Before he could protest she flipped him over to where she was not in a visually dominant position. Hidans eyes widened in shock but he did not have time to think before she basically repeated what Hidan had done to her. She broke the skin on his neck and tasted him too. Finally. She finally got to taste that beautiful blood. It tasted like nothing before it. She felt like a vampire but she couldn't help herself. Hidan loved her when she was vicious he decided. But it was his turn again. He disappeared from under her and reappeared behind her. He flipped her over and pinned her wrists to the bed.

"You are just as vicious as I am Hime. But you need to make a decision right now."

"Hidan Sama-"

"Am I to be your first?"

She blushed brighter than a cherry and found herself unable to speak. She wanted it so badly and she felt it would be an honor to lose it to such a beautiful man. But should she do it right now? Would she regret it later?

"You aren't ready yet." He said but looked unphased.

"Hidan Sama wait-!"

"You will not lose it tonight. But that doesn't mean I'm done with you yet." He smiled and dug his nails into her wrist leaving a bloody mess. He lowered himself and sucked the blood out of the wound. His skin began to change colors. He was dark but he had white markings that made him look like a skeleton. He crushed his lips upon hers once more feeding her some of her own blood before he got off of her and picked up a blade.

"Are you ready to learn of Jashin?"

"H-Hai Hidan Sama." She said, still nearly breathless.

"And thus the ritual begins…"

--------------------

Sorry this took so freaking long. I failed an important exam and therefore punished myself by not getting on the computer. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to write more but I will not make a promise because I always end up having epic failing excuses for not posting. I am sorry. But to make up for it, I wrote you a chapter that has nothing to do with those rotten leaf ninja's trying to steal Hina chan away from Hidan Chan.

On another note, It takes alot of self control not to just make them have super amazing sex. HA!

I will post again once I get to 60 reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata walked through the dark halls of the Akatsuki base. She had been there for nearly a year now. She didn't mind it much. She got to go on missions with Deidara Senpai and Sasori Danna a lot so she wasn't really bored.

One things she enjoyed immensely was that she was learning so much. Not only of the shinobi arts but of Jashinism. That dark, bloody, but beautiful religion is half of what kept her moving. The other half was the man who taught her of it.

Hidan.

That name would always be in her head. Every time she turned a corner. Was he there? Every time she opened a door. Was he there? She always thought of him. Even if it wasn't immediate, he was always in her mind. He taught her so much since that night…

*Flashback*

"Are you ready to learn of Jashin?"

"H-Hai Hidan Sama." She said, still nearly breathless.

"And thus the ritual begins…"

He read the scripture and it sounded like a song. The words he said combined with the voice he emitted created a beautiful melody. A mixture of dark and passionate. He pointed out all of the places she could sacrifice and not bleed to death. He tasted her blood, as she tasted his. Their bodies were heated but cold at the same time. The dance wouldn't end. She thought they would stay a bloody crumpled heap, breathing heavily in the middle of the Jashin symbol forever, but she didn't mind. Even if she bled to death she would be happy. She was learning of Jashin with a man whose skin was like fire and ice at the same time. Whose face was passionate and angry all at once. Whose eyes blinded her but helped her see. He was perfect. An angel. A demon. A ghost.

His skin seemed to glow even as it was splattered with blood. Her eyes were wide as the scent of his life permeated the air. As it dripped down his abdomen and stained the walls. Her heart swelled as she saw his heart impaled.

He told her that one day she would be as he is. She begged for such things. He told her to wait. She didn't want to and he didn't want her to. But she had to. He would allow her to enjoy "normal" life. He would allow her to be sure she wanted this. Although, a part of him whispered that it did not matter. That he would have her anyway. Forever.

*End flashback*

Konoha had made many attempts to bring her home. It was difficult for her to look into the eyes of her cousin and her former crush. She knew that to them, what she was doing was very wrong. But they didn't know anything. They didn't know that they would be killed if she returned with them. They didn't know the entire village would be destroyed. She would tell them either. Knowing that blonde idiot, He would try even harder. He would shoot his fist into the air and make a vow to bring her home and protect Konoha. He was just too naïve.

She couldn't tell Neji either. Although he wouldn't act as Naruto would, the look in his eyes would tear her apart. She wanted Neji to be proud as he always had been if she even saw the slightest tinge of fear in him, she would break down.

She loved both Neji and Naruto very much.

Her teammates were no different. Shino would sacrifice every insect he had to save her. He nearly had. If it wasn't for her cold face and violent act, Shino could have taken her.

Kiba and Akamaru, just the same. They fought with such passion for the will of fire. She was glad they finally gave up.

All she had to do was kill herself a little.

*flashback*

"Hinata Sama! Please come back to Konoha! We need you!" Neji begged as he dodged kunai closing in from nearly every direction. They had found the base Hinata was located at after nearly three months of searching and quietly observing.

"No Neji. I will not." She said with a cold glare. Hidan told her that the only way that they would give up on her is if she wasn't her. So she had to act as someone she wasn't. It took quite a bit of practice and a ton of concentration.

"Hinata chan! I need you to come back! Please? Then we can go get some ichiraku and forget all about this whole thing! Come back to Konoha!"

"No. And I regret to inform you, Uzumaki San, But I will never return to Konoha. It was foolish of you to come." Her heart sank. This was so horrible. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"Hinata San, we don't want to have to hurt you. You have to come back!" Lee said worriedly. Everyone around hoped it wouldn't come to that. They awaited the arrival of Shikamaru's team, hoping that perhaps with more of her comrades here, they could push her to come back more easily. Though with the current situation, it didn't seem that such a thing would work.

"If that's the way it has to be then so be it." The wind blew through the training field they occupied. She brushed a few wayward hairs out of her face and faced them all with a passive glance "Please come at me with all you have. Don't hold back."

They all looked at each other. Their hopes quickly vanishing, as they got in position. Right as they were about to go for it….

"Hinata Chan, are these pests, annoying you?" a silver haired man said as he appeared at her side. "You don't have time for them right now. Tell them to get lost." He fiddled with his rosary.

"Hai Hidan Sama." She said with a barren expression. "But I already have." She looked up to his face. "They do not want to leave without me."

"Well then, we can give you to them." He smirked. She nodded and reached into her weapons pouch. With a flash of sunlight and a sickening jab, she violently stabbed her abdomen. Seemingly not fazed by the sharp metal intruding her body, she pulled a small empty bottle out of her weapons pouch. She allowed some of her blood to drip into the bottle and then threw the bottle to a wide eyed Neji.

"If you wish for any more of me, I will gladly allow Hidan Sama to take out some of my organs." She gave them a sweet smile and then turned and began to walk away. Hidan Smirked at the shell shocked leaf shinobi before he followed, helping her apply some of her salve onto the wound.

"I-I-" Neji Stuttered. He couldn't finish.

"I never knew Hinata chan was so masochistic." Naruto said finishing for him, without taking his eyes off of Hinata's retreating form. It seemed they were frozen. They had never witnessed something such as that in their lives. Though they all desired to run forth and force her to come home in a straight jacket, none of them could find the power to do so. They stood for what seemed like hours until Shikamaru's team showed up and had to help them retreat.

*End of flashback*

Her eyes glazed over and she stared into the darkness of the hallways. It had been very emotional when she returned to her room that day. Hidan had to comfort her for hours until she finally realized they all thought she was crazy. She again remembered what kept her going when she left in the first place. They seriously all thought she was crazy. She would never fit in back in Konoha. No matter how much they thought she would. She was and always will be an outcast in their society.

Hinata walked into a kitchen and began preparing the dinner meals. She let her mind wander away as she cooked. Without her noticing, a man walked into the kitchen and approached her. A wicked grin dominated his features as he grabbed a sharp kitchen knife and thrust it at her. She moved away and into a defensive position just in time.

"You are getting much better Hinata Chan. Although, I do wish I could have gotten a little bit of your blood. I suppose I'll have to wait until after dinner ne?"

"Hidan Sama!" She gasped. Before she could say anything else, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Her head spinned as it always did when he was like this.

"So what are you making me for dinner tonight?"

"Ahh, just some yose nabe. I didn't know what everyone wanted so I just threw some stuff together. Is that okay?" She hardly stuttered anymore. For this, she was glad.

"Sounds good." He smiled and walked to the doorway. "Call me when its done."

"Of course!" She smiled back and resumed cooking.

Before long the food had finished and they ate. It was not as glum as you would think. After all, they were human. Well, mostly human. –Zetsu XD-

They laughed and talked. (with the exception of Itachi, Konan, and Pein) They planned outings and karaoke just like normal people. Despite being mass murderers, they knew how to have fun on time off.

After dinner they filed off into different rooms to do who knows what. Hinata cleaned the dishes and counters diligently and effectively, never leaving a spot. She knew what would happen after she was done and she didn't want anything to interrupt. Maybe tonight would be the night.

She walked down the hallways into her room. She knew the path perfectly now and hardly ever got lost in the maze of corridors. She lit a candle and began to dress in clothes more comfortable and appropriate for the occasion she wished for. Once dressed, she sat in the middle of her floor and began a small prayer as she did most nights. She would pray until the scent of her blood attracted a man who wasn't a vampire but who sure acted like one. And like many nights, he came. They prayed, they held each other, and the kissed like many young lovers had. They enjoyed each others company and yearned for more. Well tonight, yes tonight, was the night. It was December 27. Hinata's 18th birthday. And you can be damn sure that tonight, she would have him, even if it was the last the she did.

She looked to him and he to her. She breathed his name nearly silently. "Hi-da-nnnnn" She rolled them over and straddled him. "Tonight." Was all she said before she pulled his cloak away from his body…

* * *

Cliffhanger. *dodges poisoned acidic flaming shuriken*

LOL. Sorry it took freaking forever and then I still didn't give you the lemon yet. I haven't had time to write anything lately and plus my family is full of boneheads who like to download Trojans and viruses on our computer. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I am not up to my potential today. This chapter was guilt driven. I want the lemon to be inspiration driven.

Japanese words.

Yose Nabe is a single pot stew of random things like veggies and tofu and fish and whatnot. She basically just threw some food into a pot and called it stew.

And yes. Akatsuki DOES do karaoke.

I will update again after I get 75 reviews. And I'll try to do it on time this time.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked to him and he to her. She breathed his name nearly silently. "Hi-da-nnnnn" She rolled them over and straddled him. "Tonight." Was all she said before she pulled his cloak away from his body.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Hidan asked, knowing exactly what it was she was trying to do. Hidan loved playing mind games with her.

"Hidan Sama, I cant take it anymore. Tonight!" she said with a slightly angry tone.

"Are you ordering me to have sex with you Hime?" he said with a smirk.

"W-well I-I.. Stoppit! Your making me lose my nerve!" she cried. She smashed her mouth down onto his and continued ripping his clothes off. All the while, Hidan smirked and mentally patted himself on the back.

Hidan ripped away from her only to now dominate her position-wise. Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes as he lustfully gazed down at her.

"I honestly enjoy it when you try to take control, but its my turn." He dived for another rough kiss and began removing her clothing which consisted of a white silky nighty that had bloody stains on it from the ritual. Once he relieved her of all of her modesty, he ravashed her breasts with his teeth and hands, causing her to arch her back and let out a throaty scream. The teeth marks he was leaving on her would surely still be there for a few days.

Hidan remained in his boxers, something Hinata did not approve of at the moment. She struggled to roll them over so she could straddle him and take them off but Hidan was not helping her with that.

"If you want them off, you will have to fight for it, Hime." Hidan said as he held her wrists above her head. She poked out her bottom lip and pouted before again struggling to escape his grip. He just chuckled at her and lowered his mouth to her ear. "You'll have to do better than that" he whispered.

He began to nibble on her earlobe which caused what felt like an electric shock to go down her spine and burst in-between her legs. She then realized her legs were open and she was stark naked. Although she had been for some time now, it had just occurred to her. She began to blush violently and she tried to force her legs closed. Hidan just pried them open with his legs and settle himself between them. She once again struggled and accidentally rubbed herself against him. She heard him groan and saw his eyes shut tightly. She experimented and once again brushed her most private of areas against his. He once again let out a throaty noise which sent shock waves through Hinata's body. She noticed that his grip loosened when she did this so she repeated the movement a couple more times until she squeezed her wrists out of his hands.

In a flash, hinata had hidan flipped over and hooked her fingers under the waist band of his boxers. Before he could protest, she ripped them down his legs and tossed them aside. But she she looked back down, Hidan was no where to be seen. She looked around the room to find him but was unsuccessful.

"That wasn't very nice, Hime. You need to learn your place." A voice purred from the shadows. Hinata's heart rate was through the roof. She looked to where she heard the voice but saw no one. Before she knew it, Hidan was on top of her with his teeth in the crook of her neck. He roughly grabbed her breasts and spread her legs. He sat up and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked in her eyes and saw that she was more than ready. He was inside her with one quick thrust and she screamed so loud that Hidan was sure people in Konoha could hear it. He looked to her face expecting tears but saw none. Instead he saw a look that turned him on beyond anything he had ever seen. She was biting her lip and begging him with her eyes to do it again. He complied.

Hidan thrust into her again and again, each time harder than the last it seemed. Hinata left long red scratches down Hidans shoulder blades and screamed and begged for more. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life. The pain she felt at first was so great but she loved it, because of who it was that was causing it. She bled a lot, which made Hidan so hard he thought he would explode. Hinata lifted her hips and began meeting Hidans thrusts in perfect synch.

Hinata felt something build up inside her. She felt herself getting ready to erupt and then hidan sun his teeth into her neck. The feeling sent her over the top and her walls tightened around him as screams in the form of his name left her lips. Hearing this and tasting her blood caused Hidan to burst inside her after a violent final thrust. He collapsed on top of her now unconscious form and tried to calm his sporadic breathing. He lie on her while still being buried inside her and thanked Jashin for putting such a perfect creature on the planet.

After calming himself, he pulled himself out and rolled over beside her and followed suit. They slept in each others arms for over 16 hours.

* * *

"Hmm, Hinata chan is late for training, un. That is unusual." A blond shinobi said to himself as he collected a bit of clay in his palm. A small bird emerged as Deidara opened his fist. He sent it flying at a training post and said a calm "Katsu" and watched it explode in a myriad of reddish tones.

"She will regret keeping me waiting." Sasori muttered. He sat and began working on his puppets. Perhaps he shall put some extra tricks in to show her that making him wait was never a good idea. "She will learn that training comes before romance."

"Romance?" Deidara questioned. "What are you talking about?" He looked at Sasori like he had three heads.

"Did you not hear the screaming last night? Did you not wonder why both Hidan and Hinata were not at Karaoke? At breakfast?" Sasori returned the look to him.

"Man, Sasori Danna, You are imagining things. You know Hinata, she probably was just screaming because of Hidans creepy rituals or something. Romance Shmomance!" Deidara said with a terribly obvious hint of jealousy.

"Whatever you say, Idiot." Sasori returned to his puppet.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The internet doesn't work very well so I hardly get on the computer anymore. I will be continuing this though so no worries. But don't expect me to write the new chapters the very day it hits the number of reviews I request.

I hope you enjoy my shameless smut. Deidara is jealous!! Hahahaha!! Deidei is so cute. :)

The next chapter will have Hinata and Sasori going at it (fighting, not sex. Pervs.) no doubt. Lets wish Hinata chan good luck with that. She is going to regret not having an alarm clock. Hopefully she wont be too awfully sore.

Update again at 95 reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata's felt an unwelcome light shine in her eyes. She felt awfully warm and cozy. She tried to collect her memories. She pieced together the bits and pieces of scattered memories in her brain. Once she fully recalled the night before, her blush seemed to burn the blanket she covered her face with. She tried to get up but she felt something holding her. She looked down and saw two arms around he waist. She followed the path of the arm to a shoulder and down to a chest. A naked chest. Hidan's naked chest… She willed herself to pass out but it didn't work. She performed the seals for the replacement technique and and found herself at the bedside looking down to Hidan who was now spooning a large white pillow.

Hinata giggled and walked towards the bathroom. She looked to a clock on the wall before she stepped into the bathroom.

_Hmm, its 7:00… Wait, 7:00?_ "OH NO! I'M LATE FOR TRAINING!" Hinata screamed and dashed into the bathroom. She quickly put on some clothes and brushed her hair and teeth. She made such a fuss that when she stepped into the bedroom she saw Hidan with the pillow over his head. She quietly stepped through the bedroom towards the door. Right when she reached for to doorknob she felt a wind and saw that naked chest again.

"Come back to bed…" Hidan said sleepily. "Come onnn…" He begged. He tried to push her towards the bed but was mostly unsuccessful. She guided him back to the bed and acted like she was going to lay down but once Hidan's head hit the pillow he was out. She kissed him lightly and continued towards the training grounds.

Hinata ran through the maze of hallways and finally came to a door leading out to the training grounds. She bursted through the door and instantly had to dodge a flurry of poison senbon from an angry puppet man.

"Youre late." He said blankly. As he barely twitched his pinky finger. His puppets mouth opened and a large beam of fire spewed out from it. "You will learn."

"Gomenasai Sasori Danna!!" She said after activating her byakugan. She scanned the training grounds for Deidara and found him flying on a clay bird while watching the spar. He didn't look to be planning anything.

After a long and exhausting spar, Sasori made Hinata run the perimeter of the football field sized training ground 10 times without stopping for any reason. Then when she was finished, Deidara came at her with his explosives and they sparred for a while.

She was completely out of breath but she wasn't in a bad mood. She felt amazing after last night and nothing was gonna bring her down.

She finally got to take a break of sorts. In order to make lunch for everyone, that is. Sasori, Deidara, and Hinata sat down and began eating and talking when the uncomfortable topic of the previous night's shenanigans came up.

"So, Hinata, Tell us what it is that kept you up all night and made you two and a half hours late this morning." Sasori said so smoothly it made Deidara twitch with anticipation. All eyes were on Hinata while she blushed and tried to think up a quick excuse.

"W-well, uhhh you see, I-I was just, uhhh… Working out! Yeahh I was working out and I sort of lost track of the time. Its funny how those things can happen you know?" She said nervously while trying to find an escape from the horrible conversation.

"Working out? What kind of work out requires you screaming and Hidan being in your bedroom?" Sasori said. Deidara was about to explode.

"OH THAT? Ahahaha well you see, we were sparring and the he fell and broke something of mine so I got upset and yelled at him. Eh heh heh heh??" She scratched the back of her head with trembling fingers. That was a horrid excuse. I mean seriously, why would they be sparring in her bedro-

"May I ask why you were sparring in your bedroom?" Sasori said before taking a bite of his food. Deidara was biting hit lip and digging his nails into his leg.

"Well, you see… You never know when you are going to get attacked in a small room so I needed to practice!" She blurted and begged the gods that it would work.

"Oh, alright." Sasori said Smirking at how Deidara looked at him like he just stepped out of space ship.

"Youre just going to leave it like that?!!?!" Deidara screamed. Hinata jumped and looked at Deidara who was stabbing Sasori with his mind. Deidara was blushing while thinking about all the screaming Hinata was doing last night. He tried to pretend it didn't happen. But he wanted to know the truth from her. Sasori just dropped it because he knew Deidara wanted to know. What a jerk!

"Deidara Senpai? Are you okay?" Hinata said and she put a hand on his cheek. "Your face is all red." Hinata looked in his eyes and Deidara instantly calmed down. He savored the feeling of her hand on his face.

"I'm alright." Deidara said softly like he was talking to his one true love. "Don't worry Hinata Chan."

Sasori rolled his eyes and stood. Immediately alerting Hinata that she had less than thirty seconds to finish eating and clean up the food. She quickly took a few more bites and collected the utensils and leftovers and stored them away in the nearest kitchen. When she stepped out into the training field, she was again bombarded with poison senbon and such.

"Not again…" She mumbled and faced her seemingly imminent doom.

* * *

Naruto hadnt been able to sleep for quite some time. He couldn't believe how Hinata had acted. She had never seemed the type to be so cold. Just like a certain Uchiha. She was willing to give herself to the darkside. She didn't seem to care if she got hurt. Dammit! They were just too similar.

His heart sank as he recalled how he had now lost two friends to evil. Why wasn't he strong enough to do anything. He punched his pillow repeatedly, sending feathers in an explosion across his room. He felt tears come from his eyes and vowed once again to bring both Hinata and Sasuke back home.

Across Konoha in the Hyuuga manor, Neji sat with his mind in conflict. The Hyuuga had given up on bringing Hinata back. And on top of that, He had heard some elders say that he might have to marry Hanabi who they were now viciously training to fill her sisters former position. He needed to get Hinata back. Hinata would never allow it. But Hinata was crazy now wasn't she?

She had self mutilated herself in front of her own friends. She had such a cold look that it made him shiver. Sweet, shy, innocent Hinata was now a cold, sadistic, Akatsuki. He could tell by how her voice sounded and a glimmer in her eye that she was getting very smitten with that Hidan guy. This was something Neji couldn't even begin to explain. Hadnt she been in love with Naruto? What happened with that? He would rather her stalk Naruto than kill herself with an Akatsuki and that's for sure.

He wondered if she was truly happy.

* * *

In the darkness of a dusty room sat a presence that made most cringe at the sound of even his name. Faint hissing could be heard all around, along with the cries of lab projects and prisoners. A door opened revealing a boy with large round glasses and silver hair. Behind him was another boy who looked bored.

"Orochimaru Sama, I have brought Sasuke." The silver haired boy said.

"Perfect. Sasuke Kun, I have a proposition for you…" The snake sannin hissed with a smirk. "It would seem that the Akatsuki have a Hyuuga in their possession. A FEMALE Hyuuga."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed face.

"Sasuke Kun, you would like to rebuild your clan here in sound, ne?" He said with a small grin. "Kabuto, would you like to tell him what Hyuuga Chan can do for him?"

"Of course, Orochimaru Sama." Kabuto looked to Sasuke then pushed his glasses up. "If you were to impregnate a Hyuuga, There is a 90% chance that the child will have Sharingan. You would be able to rebuild your clan. Uchiha and Sharingan could become powerful once again."

"Hn" Sasuke replied. He didn't look like he cared at the moment.

"Sasuke kun, If Itachi hears of you stealing the Hyuuga to rebuild your clan, He will surely come and try to stop it." Orochimaru Said wih a twisted smirk that would have terrified anyone had it not been Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted again before he walked out into the hallway. Before he continued towards the raining grounds he stopped. "Do whatever you want, Orochimaru" He said and continued walking.

"Excellent…" Orochimaru chuckled.

* * *

OH NOEZ NOT OROCHIPEDO!! I decided that this story lacked everyones favorite Snake Sannin. So yayyy! Now Sasuke teme is going to try to steal Hinata Chan! Who knows what Naruto and Neji might pull. You guys should be happy! I updated on time this time!

WOOOOOOOOOO!

Updates again at 105 reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata was exhausted. Actually, exhausted was not a strong enough word. She dragged herself down a hallway to her bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. Hidan was not there. Unfortunate.

She wondered what he thought about last night. Had he enjoyed it as much a she? There were so many things she wanted to know but none she would have courage to ask about. She couldn't bare asking whether he had properly… finished.. last night. She knew Hidan would give her that sexy smirk and chuckle no matter whether he had or not. Sometimes she felt so silly around him.

While pondering things that made her face tomato red, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hidan was happy. No. He was CHIPPER. Oh god. What in the world is going on? Kakuzu noticed how happy he was and his eye almost twitched. There was a ton less cursing and complaining. He even sacrificed 7 less people to Jashin than he usually did. He wasn't skipping around while singing campfire songs but the way he was acting was almost as ridiculous. Yep, that did it. Kakuzu's eye really did twitch.

* * *

Deidara was melancholy. He knew what Hinata was doing with Hidan last night and he couldn't deny it anymore. It was completely pointless. It sucked, but he decided he was going to try to stop having a crush on Hinata.

Sasori strolled into Deidara's room with a tray of dango and tea. He placed it on a small table and sat in a chair across from Deidara who was sitting on his bed.

"I made some dango." Sasori muttered before he picked up a random book out of Deidara's bookshelf.

"Cool." Was the only reply he got back.

"…" Sasori looked at Deidara out of the corner of his eye. He scanned his face and saw obvious distress. Stupid kid. He is still not over that girl. "Deidara, you are an idiot."

"Great..Hey, wait,… why am I an idiot?" Deidara asked.

"Because you become upset when your fellings are ignored, and yet you ignore the feelings of someone else. You are being hypocritical." Sasori muttered while flipping through pages of a book.

"What are you talking about, Danna?" Deidara asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing.." Sasori put the book back in the shelf and got up. He walked over to the dango tray and picked up a stick. He looked at Deidara again then walked to the door. "Put the dishes in the hallway for Hinata when youre done." He muttered before making his leave.

"What is his problem?" Deidara wondered.

* * *

Hidan quickly made his way down the corridors to Hinata's room. He knew she was there because he had seen Sasori in the kitchen making dango. He made it to her door and when he opened it he saw her passed out on her bed.

"rough day.." He whispered to himself. He took off his shoes, cloak and tool pouches before gently pushing Hinata's unconscious body so he could fit on the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and put his arm around her. He felt her snuggle into him a little.

"Hidan Sama.." She whispered. "How was your day?..."

"It was fine, Hime.. Go back to sleep." He whispered back before pulling her closer to him.

Before long, they were both dead to the world asleep.

* * *

"Konan.. a large amount of chakra has passed into my city. Send Deidara to do a sweep of the west district and rid us of the intruder." Pein said as he looked out into the raining world.

"Hai, Pein." She formed a single handsign and disappeared in a flurry of paper butterflies.

* * *

A silver haired nin stood before a snake demon and with a blank expression informed him that his apprentice was on his way to retrieve what was asked of him.

The snake man merely nodded and gave a ghastly grin that would make any cold hearted murderer cry.

* * *

"This Hyuuga.. I wonder if Itachi will really come after her.." Sasuke thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop followed by a massive amount of cursed seal wielding prisoners/experiments.

He looked to a tower at the center of the city and remembered the intelligence he had receive about it. Apparently that was the main headquarters of the "Akatsuki".

They should be not problem to get rid of. After all, other information received revealed that only rarely were all of the Akatsuki at the same place at the same time.

He didn't remember ever actually meeting any Hyuuga's with the exception of They Hyuuga prodigy and the Hyuuga failure. He actually only saw the Hyuuga failure get her ass handed to her by said prodigy. But she was the Hieress so he doubted it would be her with the Akatsuki.

He noticed a sizable amout of chakra closing in on him He looked to the sky and saw a large white bird. He activated his curse seal and flew away from it. He didn't have time for fake birds right now. He wanted to get this stupid girl to Orochimaru so he could be done with it.

He noticed he couldnt shake off the nin on the bird so instead he prepared himself for a battle but still preferred ignoring him.

"Oh so it's the Mini Uchiha, un" The nin on the bird stated as if Sasuke was a pest. "I'll be sure to let Itachi know his little brother wants to see him so badly."

Sasuke stopped quickly and faced the nin. "Where is Itachi?" He asked with a blank expression.

"Hell, I don't know. He's not here though. You should just go back to your snake freak. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Unfortunately, I'm not here for him." Sasuke said before motioning the army of cursed seal wielders to Deidara.

They activated their seals and tried to attack but were mostly unsuccessful. But they distracted Deidara long enough for Sasuke to get away.

"Shit, Leader is gonna kill me, un." Deidara said as he made a handful of spiders. A few minutes later, only a few experiments remained. Deidara flew back to the base to get Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sound of an explosion. The second her eyes opened she felt Hidan's body instantly upright and ready for anything.

"It could just be that Baka Deidara trying to blow up Tobi, but there is an unfamiliar chakra." Hidan stated without cursing. He felt proud of his control.

"I'll see if I can see anything." Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around the only thing she was was a massive hole in one of the walls near the outside of the base."I don't see anything but a rather large hole in a wall."

"Alright, I'm gonna go check it out. You stay here and try to sleep. You havent had enough rest." Hidan said as he put his shoes and such back on.

"Hai, Hidan Sama." She said before snuggling down into the covers.

Hidan left the room to go see what was going on. Hinata fell back to sleep. She truly was tired. And she was pretty sure it was Just Deidara trying to blow Tobi up again. Too bad she didn't realize that Deidara was out trying to prevent an infiltration.

* * *

A creature with strange hand-like wings hastily made its way down hallways toward a room he had read from an Akatsuki member's lips.

Apparently this was the room containing the Hyuuga.

Good. He didn't want to have to roam these halls. He guessed the rest of the prisoners would only last a few more minutes.

He opened the door and saw a woman with dark hair sleeping. But as soon as he stepped in the woman was up and in position.

"Do not resist."

"Uchiha Sa-Sasuke??" Hinata said with wide unbelieveing eyes.

"…" He appeared behind her and pinched her pressure points not caring to catch her as she fell unconscious to the ground. He removed her hidden weapons from her clothing before picking her up and destroying several walls to get to the exit through a large gaping hole in a wall while reactivating his cursed seal. Quickly he flew to the borders of the city and looked back. It didn't seem that anyone was following him but he knew better.

The longer that person tried to remain hidden the better. If he got closer to the hideout then he could just let more experiments take care of it. This is a lot easier than he thought it would be.

* * *

"Pein, The intruder has been identified as Uchiha Sasuke. He has taken Hinata."

"Konan I have an idea.." Pein faced the blue haired woman. "Let them have Hinata for now. She can get more information about Orochimaru. She is capable of handling her own. Make sure Hidan and Deidara do not interfere until I instruct them to do so."

"Hai, Pein."

* * *

It took you guys a while to get to 105. This chapter is kind of slow but its needed for development. I will probably fix it later.

If you didnt get what Sasori was saying, Then I will ruin the suprise now. Beware Shonen Ai haters, I love Shonen Ai. There will be SasoDei. Once Deidara stops being an idiot.

There might be a little bit of sone sided SasuHina but I doubt I will make him really like her.

Hidan is going to kick Pein's ass if he doesnt let him go save Hina Chan.

Poor Hidan Chan... He just got laid and now his lover got kidnapped by a crazed power hungry Uchiha.

I will update again at 110

:D


	12. Chapter 12

Hidan was quietly tracking the Uchiha through dense patches of trees. The Uchiha had taken something that belonged to him. He wasn't about to let him get away peacefully. He saw that Hinata was unconscious which made him half happy and half enraged. He was happy that she didn't willingly go with The uchiha. But he was enraged that said Uchiha would dare render his property unconscious.

Before long, Hidan felt a familiar chakra close in on him from behind. He regretfully stopped on a tree branch to see what this person had to say at such a time.

"Pein requests that you do not interfere with Hinata at this present time." Konan said calmly as she stood on a tree branch about ten feet away from Hidan.

"I don't give a flying fuck what Leader says. I am going to go get MY property back from that Uchiha midget." He was about to turn away but he felt a kunai at his throat.

"That is unacceptable. Will you betray Peins orders or will you comply and remain a living member of the Akatsuki?"

"…" Hidan stood completely still.

"Pein has a plan that will be discussed in the near future. I will accompany you back to the base so you do not get confused by the feelings you were supposed to supress when you joined this organization."

"Then I guess it cant be helped." Hidan said in monotone.

"…" Konan gestured for Hidan to follow and they made their way back to the base.

Hidan was having an internal war. Should he just tell Konan to fuck off and go get Hiata or should he wait to hear what kind of plan Leader has? He sure as hell wanted to rip Uchiha Sasuke's intestines out to skip rope with. He wanted to see Hinata's face and smell her scent and have peace of mind knowing she is safe. He unwillingly decided to listen to Pein but if his plan was full of shit then he sure as fuck would be straight up at Orochimaru's hideout to get back what was rightfully his.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he noticed that he was no longer being followed. He dumped the unconscious girl on the ground and restrained her with chakra bonds. He sat down to rest for a bit. He spent a sizeable amount of chakra in this ordeal. He was about tired of it.

He looked to the Hyuuga and scanned her face. She looked familiar he regrettably noticed while wishing he didn't. She isnt worth remembering if all I can recall is her face. He concluded that this was indeed the Hyuuga failure. She looked much older now. And as much as it pained him to say, she was much prettier. Her hair was longer and he felt it suited her better. She was a little bit taller. And her breasts… He would rather not mention those.

He looked away and wondered how on earth the heiress/failure of the Hyuuga ended up with the akatsuki.

Nevertheless, he needed to reach the base soon. He stood and scooped up the girl and continued his travel.

* * *

'How fucking dare he?' Hidan fumed. Leader was going to USE Hinata to gain intelligence on Orochimaru. He was going to USE her he said. The only one allowed to USE Hinata was himself Hidan thought. He was the only one that really cared about her, so why should other people get to use her. Leaders plan was to secretly send intelligence to a spy that was planted in Orochimaru's hideout. He was going to inform Hinata of a mission to obtain information on Orochimaru. First off why he wanted her in the first place. Leader was going to leave Hinata with Orochimaru for two weeks before sending in a retrieval team.

Hidan couldnt believe it. He had never been so angry in his entire life. And on top of that, Leader suspected Hidan would rebel and so now he was constantly surrounded by a big fat ugly orange haired clone of leader.

Why was this happening? Its wasn't fair.

* * *

Kabuto entered a chamber where The snake sannin was seated. He was followed by Sasuke who had some rather fragile luggage.

"He has retrieved the Hyuuga, Orochimaru Sama."

"Sasuke Kun, Bring her to me. I wish to look at her." Orochimaru said with his raspy voice.

Sasuke walked to the Snake Sannin and dropped Hinata on the floor in front of him.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice at all Sasuke Kun. How can you be so cold hearted towards the woman who will soon bear your children?" Orochimaru inquired with an amused smirk.

"Hn" Sasuke turned around and exited the room, passing an amused Kabuto.

Kabuto stepped into the room and picked the Hyuuga up and began to leave. He turned around with a smile and faced Orochimaru.

"Its been a while since I've seen this girl, Orochiimaru Sama."

"You've met her?" Orochimaru calmy inquired.

"Indeed. Infact, I've saved this girls life." Kabuto said with his smile still intact.

"Well it would seem that she owes you a lot then wouldn't it?" Orochimaru smirked.

"I wouldn't say that, but if I hadnt have helped her, she would be dead right now." Kabuto said with a knowing tone.

"Well, see to in that she repay's you for your kindness." The Sannin spoke while allowing a small snake slither around his arm.

"I shall." Kabuto stated before exiting the room. "Indeed, I shall."

Kabuto took Hinata to a small room with some medical equipment and books lining its walls. He layed her down on a bed and removed her chakra binds. He took off her sweater and shorts leaving only a fishnet top and panties. He had seen many expiriments this way and it would take much more to get him in a certain mood. He slipped a hospital gown over her body.

Her temperature was normal and she had no sign of external injuries with the exception of a few forming bruises which he assumed were from being dropped by Sasuke.

Her internals were fine except for the permanent damage done to her heart. He knew all about that and as long as she avoided new injuries to her heart, she would live.

She had definitely grown since the last time he saw her. She was very cute he had to admit. It was a shame that she was to be wasted on Sasuke.

Kabuto activated a seal on the room as he left towards the expiriment lab to develop a new medical jutsu he had been working on.

* * *

Supppp peopleee? This chapter is also slow. Ive had writers block up the yin yang. I'm sure there are plenty of grammatical mistakes in there but right now, I am too lazy to fix them. I fixed most of them from the previous chapter though.

We didn't see anything from Deidei Chan this chapter. But I wrote this super-fast so deal with it. I will put Deidara and Sasori development in the next chapter hopefully.

POOR HIDAN CHANNNNN he has to deal with the fatty pein clone! He could have atleast gotten the sexy on geez. The author is such a sadist. :(

LOL I am a sadist.

Anyway, review up to 120 and I will update.


	13. Chapter 13

This. Was. Torture.

Hidan swore he had never toyed with someones helpless body enough to put them in as much agony as he was experiencing right now. He felt like his soul was shattering. He felt lost. He was livid with everyone. Even Kakuzu was getting tired of it.

Hidan was not the only one who missed her. Everyone missed her in their own way. For instance, Kakuzu who missed having her to clean everything. And Tobi who missed having someone who allow him to put her hair in ridiculous styles. And Konan who needed some serious girl talk time. Everyone was filling a little bit empty.

Sasuke was irritated. Kabuto kept bringing the Hyuuga girl into his bedroom. She would just sit in the corner, hug her legs, and cry. She never ate anything they brought her and she never said anything. Whenever anyone came to her she would look at them with terrified eyes. She was constantly shaking and she would never accept any medical attention when she was conscious. Deep bloody gashes began to appear on her arms, legs and abdomen. She was a serious freak show.

Yet even though she was irritating, she pulled at his heart strings. This he absolutely despised admitting.

Hinata was angry and horrified. She didn't understand why she was here. Why would Orochimaru want her? She heard Kabuto saying things like 'It's a shame you will be wasted on Sasuke', and 'It's a pity your only worth is for bearing children'. She didn't understand. She was to bear WHO'S children now? Sasuke's? There was no way! Why did Hidan allow her to be kidnapped? Why? Why did anyone come after her?

"Are you going to sit there and cry forever?" Hinata heard a voice mutter. She turn to look at the sole human being in the room currently. Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't even look at her. He sat in the middle of his floor and he looked like he was bored out of his brains. She didn't speak, but only stared.

"Hn.." He scooted over to her and stared right into her tearful and confused eyes. "You have no idea why you're here, do you?"

"N-No…" She breathed.

"…" Sasuke just stared at her for a few minutes. Hinata felt humiliated by his staring so she put her face in her hands. Sasuke replied by pushing her head up again.

"Let me look at your eyes."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh.."

Sasuke stared at her eyes. He studied them intensly for a few minutes before taking his hand off of her head and scooting away.

"Your eyes are strange."

Hinata never took her eyes off of him. HER EYES WERE WEIRD? His eyes were the ones that had weird marks on them and swirled and stuff. How are hers weird?

"How are my eyes weird?" She said while subtly pouting. She didn't realize that she didn't stutter.

"Because they are not like other Hyuuga eyes. The prodigy's eyes are white, yours are purple." Sasuke stood and leaned against a wall a few feet away from Hinata.

"They aren't purple. They are just like Niisan's eyes." As soon as she ended that sentence she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Neji. She betrayed Konoha and her family. She no longer had the right to call him Niisan.

"Niisan?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hyuuga Neji." She said in a monotone.

"Hn. The prodigy."

"…"

Sasuke stood silent for what felt to Hinata like hours. He stared at the wall with an expression completely void of any emotions. She wondered how on earth he could do that so perfectly.

"Your eyes are different." He muttered.

Before Hinata could reply, Kabuto came in.

"Orochimaru requests your presence." Kabuto informed.

Sasuke stalked out the door while Hinata sat looking at the floor.

"Yours as well, Hyuuga Chan."

Hinata looked up at Kabuto. Why would Orochimaru request her? With wobbly limbs, Hinata stood up. She walked out of the door and into the hallway. Kabuto followed closely behind her. This made Hinata extremely uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong, Hyuuga Chan? You shouldn't be so jumpy just because of me. I did save your life, after all." Kabuto mentioned.

Hinata didn't speak. She just kept walking. They came upon a large room which leaked an ominous chakra. When Hinata walked in behind Sasuke, she grabbed the back of his shirt subconsciously. She peeked around his arm and looked at Orochimaru. He was sitting on what looked like a hospital bed. He had a disgusting smirk on his face as he stared right at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata Chan. Its nice to see you conscious." Orochimaru said with his raspy voice.

Hinata cringed at every word he said. Her grip on Sasuke's shirt was bone crushing. She looked up at Sasuke. As per usual, he was completely unphased by the snake man. Sasuke remained emotionless even when speaking.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Sasuke said blankly.

"I wanted simply to see if Hinata Chan was healthy." He replied.

"You could have asked Kabuto." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Indeed I could have, but that wouldn't have been very much fun at all." Orochimaru chuckled. "Hinata Chan, please come here." He reached out a hand towards Hinata.

Hinata was terrified and very hesitant. She had every right to be. She Stopped breathing the second he finished talking. She was a boulder, unmovable and cold as she stood trembling behind Sasuke. Her mind screamed at her to escape to anywhere but here. She had a horrible gut feeling.

After not moving for several moments she felt Kabuto push her forward a little bit.

"I would go if I were you. If you upset him, He might kill you and everyone you know." Kabuto threatened. Of course, Orochimaru wouldn't care that much. If she really didn't go then Kabuto could just inject a sleep aid and carry her there.

Hinata walked hesitantly towards Orochimaru and placed her small hand in his. He pulled her down to sit on the bed. She did so very cautiously. She wondered what on earth was going to happen. She definitely had a painful gut feeling it would not be pleasant.

"Hinata Chan, you know I have plans for you right?" Orochimaru asked like he was talking to a 5 year old. "It would be in your best interests to be completely obedient to everything you're instructed." He kept that disgusting smirk on his face and looked straight into her eyes.

His face bore into her soul. She could feel her life literally being cloaked in darkness.

"H-Hai…" She whispered.

"Good. Now then, I want to see if your body is worth something other than reproducing. I have several spies in Konoha that are willing to bring me your little sister if need be. Hanabi was her name, right?"

Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes.

"P-Please don't h-hurt Hanabi! I-I will do wh-whatever you s-say!" Hinata begged.

"Is that so? Well good." Orochimaru moved the hair away from her neck."Don't move."

Before Hinata had the chance to protest she felt a searing pain on her shoulder. He eyes were wide and her throat was burning with a silent scream. Her muscles were spasming and her blood was racing. She had never felt anything so painful In her entire life. She could feel her innocence getting sucked out. The pain was incredible. She hated to admit the things she felt were so amazing. But the human body can only take so much. After a few more moments of agonizing torture, the world grew dark and silent.

* * *

Hidan felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Actually, besides that pain, he had been feeling lots of little pains randomly. Ever since Hinata was gone he felt little pricks on his arms from time to time. This pain in his shoulder felt like an animal bite of some sort. He brushed his shoulder with his hand but found no bug.

Hidan found it extremely easy to say he missed Hinata. He wanted her back so badly it made him furious. He was in an extremely bad mood and refused to talk decently to anyone. He even yelled at a rat in the corridor just for looking at him.

Leader said that in one week He would be able to pick Hinata up from that horrid sound village. He would be able to save her from those heathens. Leader also told him that If there was an opportunity that he should Kill Orochimaru and any of his subordinates. This was an offer he felt he couldn't refuse. That bastard Orochimaru has done something that is completely unforgivable.

Hidans heart felt like it was being crushed every minute of every day. He missed her so much. It was distracting his missions. He still completed missions efficiently but he didn't have as much fun sacrificing the lowly cretins to Jashin. This whole ordeal was a hindrance. He vowed that when he got his Hime back, he would sacrifice 100 heathens to Jashin with Hinata, then they would make love amidst their dismembered corpses.

* * *

This chapter took way too long and its way too short. I know. I have been uber busy. I'm trying to get my life together. I have to register for college before June 16 and I haven't taken the placement test or really done anything yet. So I'm a tad bit busy these days. Thanks to everyone who had kept up with this story. I will try to update again asap. I want up to 135 reviews.

Constructive critiscism is welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone for the reviews and sorry I didn't update sooner. I typed this really fast so please expect mistakes. I will fix them later.

* * *

When Hinata woke up, she was in a strange room. She looked around and saw no one. She saw bars and a hallway on the other side. The room was empty and a little dark. She could hear heavy breathing and a few screams here and there.

'This must be where Orochimaru keeps his prisoners.' Hinata thought. 'But why am I in here?'

She scooted up closer to the bars and looked out. She could see hands coming from the other cells trying to grab something, anything to help them escape. It was futile, she could see. The hallways were empty. She tried to activate her byakugan but it did not work. The cells were sealed with an anti-chakra barrier.

She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Before long a man with silver hair and round glasses reached her cell. It became extremely loud because all the prisoners were shouting and begging for their freedom. Kabuto seemed to have no trouble ignoring them. He opened Hinata's cell and grabbed her arm to help her stand. They then began walking down the hallway and out of the prison. The whole while, Hinata looked at the prisoners and felt terrible. No one deserved to be locked up in this place. She saw a few of the toughest looking prisoners in tears. She couldn't handle it. She looked at the floor and continued to follow Kabuto.

When she reached a door she now had completely memorized, She felt an agonizing pain on her left shoulder. She cringed and then again walked in the door.

"She is alive and well Orochimaru Sama." Kabuto said to the sannin.

Orochimaru just smirked and waved his hand as to beckon her forward. She timidly walked a few steps forward, the pain in her shoulder getting more intense by the second. She put her hand in his and sat on the bed just like last time.

Orochimaru moved her hair out of the way and looked at her shoulder.

"Just like Sasuke's." Orochimaru smirked. "You know, you two have a lot in common." Orochimaru put her hair back down and looked straight into her eyes. "You have been unconscious for three days, did you know that?"

Hinata's eye opened wide and she looked at him in shock and disbelief. Three days? It felt like she was asleep for a few hours.

"Wh-What did you d-do to m-me?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I gave you the curse seal. Now you belong to me." Orochimaru gave her a grin that killed her inside.

"N-No! I b-belong only t-to J-Jashin Sama, Hi-Hidan Sama, and Pein S-Sama!" Hinata looked away angrily.

"Is that so? Well, why aren't they here to rescue you?" Orochimaru questioned. "Why are you still here and not with them?"

"I-I.."

"They did not come for you. Not once." He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "They don't care about you like you think they do."

"Th-That's n-not true!" She defended. "Hidan S-Sama loves me! I know he d-does!"

Hinata couldn't hold back tears. Although she defended herself, she couldn't help but to begin to believe what Orochimaru was saying.

"You can have a better life here with us. We can train you to use that gift I gave you and you can be with Sasuke Kun."

"U-Uchiha San? Why w-would I-I-"

"Because that's why we brought you here. Sasuke Kun thinks you are the only woman worthy of bearing Uchiha children. You can start a family." Orochimaru grinned.

"B-But before I-I came here I didn't even know Uchiha S-San."

"But he knows you. You both have a lot in common, you know. As a matter of fact, I think you and him should share lodging from now on." Orochimaru looked to Kabuto who was smirking. "Kabuto, see to it that Hinata Chan stays with Sasuke Kun tonight."

"Yes, Orochimaru Sama."

"W-W-Wait! U-Uchiha San will surely p-protest!" She stammered at Kabuto's fading figure.

"You think so?" Orochimaru looked at her with his childishly smiling face. "I don't think he will."

Hinata hung her head to think. Surely Sasuke would not allow her to share his room. She did not particularly want to share a room with him either. She never wanted to sleep in the same room with any man other than a person who she missed very much at the moment.

Hinata was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a violent cough which was emitted from Orochimaru's throat. She looked at him and saw that he seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. This worried her. It shouldn't have, considering he was a cold heartless manipulative murderer, but she couldn't help it.

He coughed a few more times eventually having blood come out with it. Hinata put her hand over her mouth and stared panicking at him.

"I-I'll go g-get help!" she said before running out of the room.

"Kabuto San! Orochimaru is ill!" She said while running in the direction she was sure he went.

She could not, however seem to find him. She found herself to be lost in a mess of corridors much like the first time she was at the Akatsuki hideout. She scooted up against a wall in the hallway she was currently in and hugged her legs. She missed them all. Tobi, Deidara, Sasori(even though he tried to senbon her to death), Kisame, Konan, and everyone. Especially the one who she grieved the most. Hidan. She never let the thought that Hidan never came to find her slip her mind.

Hinata heard footsteps approaching and she assumed it was Kabuto. She stood up quickly so she could tell Kabuto about Orochimaru but she then saw it was not Kabuto.

It was a very gangly looking man in ragged clothing. She then assumed it was one of the prisoners who could have gotten loose. She got a little scared and put herself in a defensive position and waited to see what this person was going to do.

"Relax Hinata San," The man whispered after stopping a few feet away from her. "I am a spy working for Pein Sama. I am here to inform you of a mission..." The man explained to her that she only has a few days left in here before they would come save her and she was to obtain as much information on Orochimaru as humanly possible. This relieved her worries immensley but it also made her upset with herself.

'How could I not trust Hidan Sama?' She thought to herself. 'I was so selfish.'

Hinata bowed to the man who nodded before dispersing into water.

She decided to try to find her way out of this mess again so she could complete her mission. After walking aimlessly through the corridors she felt a presence. She stopped to see if it was coming closer ,which it was. Before long a raven haired male Appeared from the shadows.

"What are you doing down here?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I got lost." She replied.

"Hn." Sasuke looked forward and began walking away. "Follow me."

Hinata did not need to be told. She quickly followed behind him and was soon in an area she was familiar with. She wished she could activate her byakugan. It would be so much easier that way.

Sasuke walked down a corridor to his room and Hinata went to Orochimaru's chamber to see if Kabuto had seen him. Without fail, Kabuto was administering Orochimaru his medications. Hinata wondered where the hell he had been when she was looking for him. She turned to exit the chamber to get a little sleep but as she did so, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata Chan, it seems you have had a long day. You should rest now." Kabuto said.

Hinata obviously forgot where Orochimaru had made preparations for her lodgings because she agreed without protest. Kabuto walked her to Sasuke's door and then realization hit her.

"Ka-Kabuto san, cant I j-just sleep in my own r-room?" Hinata begged.

"How rude, after Orochimaru Sama and I went through trouble to make preparations. Also, do you really intend to be so impolite to Sasukes hospitality? I never would have thought a gentle girl like you would be so problematic."

Hinata looked to the floor in shame as he belittled her. He was right though. They did go through trouble for her. Even though she asked them not to. She continued to look at the floor and whispered "I'll go." to a smirking Kabuto, who then opened the door and ushered her in.

"Hinata Chan is here to rest. Please be kind to her, Sasuke." Kabuto suggested before closing the door behind him.

Hinata stood completly still at the door, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes for several minutes.

"You dont have to sleep in my bed." Was all Sasuke said before cleaning his katana as he was doing before she came in.

Hinata moved to a spot on the floor where she could be as far away from Sasuke as possible without being rude. She sat and looked at her hands while trying to think of something to say.

"I did not plan this." Sasuke spoke."You of course know why you are here but I will not force you."

Hinata looked up to him and remembered thier past conversation. He wasnt extremely rude or perverted or anything when they talked before. She was being ridiculous. Of course Sasuke wouldnt force her. She mentally berated herself before summing up the courage to ask something that has been on her mind for a while.

"U-Uchiha San, what is it that Orochimaru did when he b-bit me? Wh-What is the curse seal?"

"It gives you power." Was all he said.

She knew he had one too because Orochimaru said hers was just like his. She sat silently while she thought about what power it could give her. It didnt seem to give her power. It just gave her pain on her shoulder. She was so deep in thought that she didnt notice when Sasuke moved behind her and moved her hair out of the way of her shoulder. She was catapulted out of her thoughts and she realized that he was looking at her "curse seal". She of course blushed.

"Hn. It is the same as mine."

Sasuke moved back to his bed and continued tending to his weapons.

"I-I dont know how t-to use it." She said.

"It will come to you when you need it."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while more before Hinata was consumed by sleep. Sasuke picked her up and put her on his bed and put a sheet over her body. He then took her place on the floor and began to meditate for rest.

* * *

This chapter suckss haha. I wrote it really really fast. I havent had the time or the drive to do anything fanfiction related lately. I will try to update again at 150. I probably wont update the very second I reach it but I will try. Writers block is a bitch.


End file.
